


Тысяча (но Джон не хочет ничего из неё)

by Helen65



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John Watson is a very angry little man, Johnlock if you want it to be, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Reunions, Sherlock bruises like a peach, Spoilers for Series 2, but works fine as gen, referring to the ACD canon like a boss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen65/pseuds/Helen65
Summary: Однажды Джон Уотсон возвращается домой и находит в своей гостиной мертвого человека.





	Тысяча (но Джон не хочет ничего из неё)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Thousand (and John doesn't want any of them)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334306) by [Linpatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/pseuds/Linpatootie). 



> От переводчика: мне захотелось перевести этот миник просто потому, что не смотря на злобного Джона, этот пост-Рейхенбах все равно правильный! Такой, которого все мы ждали после 2 сезона.
> 
> Напоминаю, что я перевожу только на основе Гугла, здравого смысла и интуиции, все замечания и предложения приму с благодарностью!

Однажды Джон Уотсон возвращается домой и находит в гостиной мертвеца.

Он не ожидал увидеть вышеуказанного покойника в своём жилище. Не сейчас, не после семнадцати месяцев, одной недели и двух дней. Это ожидание, мучившее его по крайней мере первые шесть месяцев каждый раз, как он полз вверх по лестнице в 221б. Этот намек на надежду, на вероятность того, что в один прекрасный день он откроет эту дверь и просто обнаружит его сидящим в кресле. Но, в конце концов, он перегорел и окончательно приучил себя к мысли, что Шерлока Холмса больше нет и он действительно мертв, а не сидит снова в своем кресле, сложив руки, как богомол, в дорогом костюме, как будто с ним вообще ничего плохого не случилось. Кое-что плохое с ним случилось.  
Шерлок мертв и Джон Уотсон не ожидал наткнуться на него в своей гостиной вот прямо сейчас.

Он не сидит в кресле. Он стоит у окна, руки в карманах, выглядит как обычно, и за то время, что ощущается как вечность, Джону кажется, что он сошел с ума.

\- Здравствуй, Джон, - произносит покойник, глядя не на него, а в окно. Он не смотрит на что-то конкретное, Джон уверен, что привычная сосредоточенность отсутствует в прозрачных голубых глазах. Они абсолютно стеклянные.

\- Ты мертв, - всё, что Джон способен выдать. Он смутно понимает, что не чувствует свои руки и ноги и настоящее чудо, что он ещё не упал и находится в вертикальном положении, будто опираясь на напряженную тишину в комнате.

\- Сообщения о моей смерти были сильно преувеличены, - тянет Шерлок. Его плечи напряжены.

\- Какого?... Нет. Нет! Я похоронил тебя. Я посещаю твою могилу каждую грёбаную неделю. Ты мертв!

\- Каждую неделю? Насколько я помню, сначала это было каждый день.

Всего четыре длинных шага к нему на напряженных ногах, одной рукой за пиджак, а другая летит ему лицо.  
Он достаточно устойчивый для мертвеца, но охает и отшатывается от удара кулака. Джон его отпускает и Шерлок проседает чуть не разбив оконное стекло, но мгновенно выпрямляется, качая головой.

\- Полагаю, я это заслужил, - бормочет он, избегая смотреть на Джона.

Джон врезал снова, тем же кулаком в ту же скулу. Ему хотелось бы сделать это ещё и ещё, по удару за каждый день, за каждую ночь, когда он просыпался в холодном поту, когда он лежал с закрытыми глазами и вспоминал, как тот падает снова и снова, вспоминал шаткий силуэт на фоне неба и болезненные спазмы в животе в момент, когда он увидел, что Шерлок летит с этой богом забытой крыши и понял, что всё кончилось.

Джон сдерживает себя. Он полагает, что должен. В конце концов, будет совершенно нелепо забить насмерть мертвого человека.

\- Ты мертв! Я даже не могу... Какого хрена, Шерлок? О чем ты думал?... Ты думал вообще, что я пережил? Я видел, как ты упал!

\- Ты видел то, что я хотел, чтобы ты увидел. В итоге это было довольно просто, - он прислонился к стене, держась одной рукой за щеку и все ещё не глядя на Джона.

\- Посмотри на меня, - выдыхает Джон. - Если ты собираешься сказать мне, что сделал это со мной, инсценировал свою смерть и оставил меня одного, я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня.

Но Шерлок не смотрит.

\- Да пошел ты! - Джон выдыхает, поворачивается и уходит, вниз по лестнице, за дверь и дальше по улице. Он не собирается куда-то конкретно. Ему всё равно.

***

Когда Джон возвращается домой, холодный январь уже глубоко укоренился у него в костях, а ноги болят от ходьбы туда сюда вдоль Темзы шесть часов подряд.  
Покойник всё еще в своей гостиной.  
Снаружи Лондон погрузился во тьму, как и лицо Шерлока с одной стороны - под глазом и возле носа расплылся внушительный багрово-фиолетовый синяк. Джон на секунду пугается, что сломал ему что-то, и тут же проклинает себя за приступ сочувствия, знакомое желание заботиться об этом возмутительном человеке он решает свалить на своё медицинское образование.

Джон валится в своё кресло. Шерлок сидит напротив, глядя в не растопленный камин. Пальцы сложил, длинные ноги вытянул и скрестил в лодыжках. Как будто ничего не случилось. Как будто он всегда был жив и никогда ничего иного не было.

Он худее, чем прежде. Джон раньше не мог себе представить, что такое возможно. На нём знакомый костюм, всё это время Джон хранил весь гардероб Шерлока, как и большинство других его вещей, он просто не мог избавиться от них. Теперь одежда слишком большая для владельца, пуговицы на рубашке больше не сражаются, чтобы быть застёгнутыми на узкой груди. Снова кольнуло болью. Джон поджимает губы и хмурится, заставляя себя злиться.

\- Я полагаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я объяснил, - Шерлок снова разговаривает с камином.

\- Я не хочу знать. Мне всё равно. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на меня и сказал мне в лицо, что ты подделал свою смерть и оставил меня одного.

Шерлок молчит.

\- Я страдал, - говорит Джон, вцепившись в подлокотники своего кресла, чтобы снова не прыгнуть на Шерлока и не избить его. - Мне пришлось снова пойти к психотерапевту. Моя хромота довольно быстро вернулась. Мой лучший друг умер и все вокруг думали, что он был мошенником и смеялись над моей верой в тебя. Я не... Ты заставил меня пройти через это. Специально.

Шерлок до сих пор ничего не говорит.

\- Прекрати пялиться в проклятый камин и посмотри на меня! Посмотрите на меня и признай это! - Джон уже кричит, короткие ногти впились в ткань так сильно, что он думает, что просто порвёт её, если Шерлок не перестанет избегать его взгляда.

Шерлок наконец смотрит на Джона. Прошло семнадцать месяцев, одна неделя и два дня, и вот покойник смотрит на него такими печальными глазами, каких Джон никогда раньше у него не видел. Чувство становится неуправляемым и Джон не может решить, это желание снова ударить Шерлока или сделать что-то совершенно другое. Он не уверен, что хочет признаться себе, что именно.

\- Спасибо за веру в меня, - это всё, что говорит Шерлок.

\- Черт, - Джон выдыхает, отворачивается и тоже смотрит в камин, потому, что - какая к черту разница?

\- У меня не было выбора. Я надеюсь, что ты сможешь понять это.

Джон усмехается, фальшивый звук, вырывающийся из самых глубин его легких, ведь выбор есть всегда, и Шерлоку это тоже прекрасно известно.

\- Я просил тебя не быть мертвым. Я стоял на твоей могиле и просил о чуде. Но это не чудо, Шерлок, это откровенная ложь, - голос дрогнул и он ненавидит себя за это. Будь он проклят, если он позволит себе сломаться перед Шерлоком Холмсом, только не сейчас. Он закрывает свой панцирь и загоняет чувства поглубже.

\- Мой дорогой Джон, я должен тебе тысячу извинений. Я понятия не имел, что ты будешь так страдать.

Джон обалдело смотрит на него. Он ожидал чего угодно, но не того, что Шерлок будет выглядеть, словно он на самом деле переживает, его лицо вокруг цветущего синяка внезапно совершенно серьёзно.

\- Итак, где ты, черт возьми, шлялся? - сквозь зубы спрашивает Джон, обходя вопрос тысячи извинений. Он не хочет извинений и, уж точно, не тысячу. Он не уверен, чего он хочет, но "прости" даже не близко не в списке. Если честно, Шерлок может взять свои извинения и засунуть их...

\- Некоторое время в Америке. Нью-Йорк. Не очень понравился. Потом немного Украина.

Джон смеется, представив на мгновение Шерлока в Украине, странный британский гусь в незнакомом восточноевропейском пруду. Тем не менее, это не так уж смешно, когда вы говорите с умершим человеком, и смех увядает, а во рту становится кисло.

\- Почему ты вернулся сейчас? Почему именно сейчас?

\- Почему не сейчас?

В самом деле. Почему бы и нет.

\- Кто-нибудь еще знает что ты здесь?

\- Пока Молли Хупер. Кроме неё - никто. Удалось подняться, миновав миссис Хадсон, и я еще никому не говорил. Ты... ты первый. Сначала должен был узнать ты.

\- Очевидно, первый после Молли. Молли Хупер? Серьезно?

\- Она знала всё это время. Она имела жизненно важное значение для успеха моего плана.

Джону нечего сказать - вся идея настолько странная, что невозможно подобрать нужные слова для комментария. Он вспоминает слезы Молли на похоронах и вдруг ненавидит ее с такой неистовой силой, что это даже пугает.

\- Почему я не мог знать? - спрашивает Джон гораздо резче, чем собирался, но ему плевать.

\- Жизненно важное значение для успеха моего плана, - повторяет Шерлок глухо, и его взгляд снова скользит к камину, прежде чем метнуться назад к Джону, ведь он помнит - это то, чего хочет Джон. Джон молчит, но смотрит так, что Шерлоку становится неуютно.

\- Я прошу прощения. Что. Держал тебя в неведении, - Шерлок старается. Но Джон по-прежнему не хочет извинений.

Шерлок путается в словах и выглядит, как нервный щенок, не знающий, как порадовать своего нового владельца, но отчаянно пытается найти способ сделать это. Джон практически видит, как крутятся винтики в его голове, высчитывая верное решение. Это не очень хорошее зрелище. Шерлок не из тех людей, которые стараются кому-то угодить и Джон не знает, как реагировать на его попытки. Он задается вопросом, вдруг Шерлок изменился, пока был мертв? Он задается вопросом, знает ли он его теперь? Он не может ответить себе наверняка, и ему не нравится эта мысль.

\- Что теперь? - наконец спрашивает Шерлок и Джон не может сдержаться - он смеется. На этот раз из него рвется настоящий смех, он вдруг понимает, насколько абсурдна в общем-то вся эта ситуация.  
\- Я понятия не имею, - он икает, наклонившись вперед и прикрыв лицо ладонями. - Господи, Шерлок, я не имею ни малейшего понятия. Не существует инструкции, что делать, когда ваш мертвый друг появляется в вашей гостиной.

Он в шаге от истерики и позволяет себе балансировать на краю, где-то между слезами и смехом, и это раздражающе знакомое ощущение. Так было всегда рядом с Шерлоком, они постоянно оказывались в настолько абсурдных ситуациях, что не понятно - плакать или смеяться. Постоянный налёт безумия, совершенно бессмысленной глупости, ради доказательства какой-нибудь сумасшедшей гипотезы.

Шерлок позволяет себе лишь усмехнуться - низкий рокот и легкое подергивание уголком рта, ещё не уверенный, что Джон уже позволит ему смеяться вместе с ним. Джон с силой вытирает руками лицо, смех сменяется раздраженным хихиканьем.

\- Господи, Шерлок. Боже мой!

Он встаёт и движется к Шерлоку, который настороженно вздрагивает, но не шевелится. Джон обхватывает пальцами его лицо, поворачивает его к тусклому свету лампы чтобы обследовать синяк. Он пальпирует лицевые кости, проверяя на переломы. Шерлок морщится, но не издает ни звука и Джон проверяет ещё раз для полной уверенности. Кожа под его пальцами теплая, бледная, фиолетовая с синим, на виске небольшой шрам, которого раньше не было. Джон прикасается к нему, раздумывая, было ли это падение или что-то ещё случилось с Шерлоком в течение этих месяцев. Он спрашивает себя, есть ли ещё другие? Он хочет найти каждый из них и каталогизировать их все в порядке силы повреждения, потому, что он, Джон, пострадал не меньше, но у него нет ничего, чтобы продемонстрировать это. Не задумываясь, он запускает обе руки в волосы Шерлока и пытается нащупать какие-нибудь шишки, рубцы, что-нибудь, что показало бы, что этот человек каким-то образом выжил, упав с крыши.

Шерлок пристально смотрит на него снизу вверх и Джон вглядывается в его глаза. Ему хочется держаться независимо, но просто не может, в этот момент он едва дышит.

\- Ты жив, - говорит он тихо. Он чувствует пальцы Шерлока у своего локтя, они едва касаются полотна свитера, и его отпускает, он наклоняется вперед, пока не упирается лбом в костлявое плечо Шерлока. Пальцы Шерлока нежно обхватывают его локти, как будто что-то ценное, и впервые за все свои 39 лет Джон Уотсон чувствует, как его, разбитое на мелкие кусочки сердце, разбросанное по всей грудине, вдруг снова собирается в единый цельный орган.

\- Я жив, - говорит Шерлок. Джон понимает, что именно этого он хочет. Он улыбается в плечо Шерлока и закрывает глаза.

Конец.


End file.
